Just One Hundred Words
by FourEmptySpaces
Summary: A collection of 100 word drabbles about the Wizarding World. Many different characters and ships. I'm willing to do requests.
1. Hedwig's Funeral

Hedwig had been one of his first friends in the magical world, and he was going to miss her dearly. He sighed as he gently set her cage and bag of owl treats into the makeshift grave. He hadn't been able to recover the body, so this would have to do. Hermione and Ron looked on as he used a shovel to cover the two items. He patted down the dirt and set a stone on top of the mound. Hedwig's name had been carved into it by Hermione.

Harry Potter stood and looked down at the grave.

"Goodbye Hedwig."


	2. Malfoy is Bleeding

"Ouch." stated Draco Malfoy, bringing his hand up to his face and holding his nose. He pulled his hand away and stared at it. "I'm bleeding." He said, looking at the sticky red liquid on his hand with slight wonderment.

"Well that's what you get you immense idiot!" yelled an outraged Hermione Granger, while she was rubbing her own sore knuckles.

"I hardly think what I did deserved a punch to the face. Particularly my nose!" He replied, still dabbing at his bloody nose with his sleeve.

"You did deserve it Malfoy! Don't you ever try to kiss me again!"


	3. Of Fang, Fluffy, and Malfoy

**Argus Filch's detention files**

**Name: **Draco Malfoy

**Crime:** Caught attempting to hex Harry Potter in the corridor during passing time.

**Punishment: **Assigned to take Fang and Fluffy for a walk.

…

"Holy Merlin! Slow down you idiot dog!" yelled Malfoy, pulling the leash tighter on Fluffy's necks. His other hand was pulling Fang along behind himself; the smaller dog seemed to think that Fluffy would eat him.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid watched with amusement from Hagrid's hut.

"I think that's the last time he'll try to hex you." commented Hermione.

"Or at least the last time he'll get caught!"


	4. Petunia Dursley Hates Halloween

Petunia Dursley hadn't always hated Halloween. When she had been little, before Lily had really started to become a freak, she had loved it. But that was ruined for her after Lily went to that awful school. Then, whenever she saw a witch she would think of Lily, and become angry and upset. It didn't help that it was also the day her sister was murdered. It created feelings in her that she didn't understand; sadness, that her sister was gone, and yet happiness for the same reason. Halloween had earned a place on the list of things she hated.


	5. Neville Longbottom's Wrappers

Neville Longbottom sat back and admired his handy-work. He had finally completed a project he had been working on for his entire life. After countless visits to his parents in St. Mungo's, Neville had finally collected enough Drooble's Best Blowing Gum wrappers to cover the walls of his bedroom. He had snuck all of them home in his pockets so his Grandmother wouldn't see. She didn't approve of him collecting, as she put it, garbage. But to Neville those wrappers weren't garbage. They were reminders of his parent's love for him and the sacrifice they had made for the world.


	6. Dobby Loves Socks

Dobby the house elf had always loved socks. Ever since he was a baby elf crawling around Malfoy Manor he had to help his mother put away Master Draco's socks. He knew that someday when he was grown up he would have a sock of his own. As he grew he began to doubt that the day would ever come, and he gave up on his dreams. Miraculously a day came at last when Dobby was given a sock to keep all to himself! He knew that there was no way to ever repay Harry Potter for this wonderful gift!


	7. An Ode to Toast

An Ode to Toast

By the Giant Squid

I love how you are so crumbly

I love how you are so yummy

I love how you are so edible

I love how you are so toasty

I love you toast!

I hate how you are so burnt

I hate how you are so floppy

I hate how you are so soggy

I hate how you are so crusty

I hate you toast!

It's a love/hate relationship

But I love to eat

And toast is edible, even if soggy

So I will deal with it

And eat my toasty, burnt toast.


	8. Registered Animagus

Minerva McGonagall was elated. After all her hard work she had finally done it. As she signed her name to the bottom of the parchment she couldn't keep the huge grin off her face. The Ministry of Magic employee behind the counter took back the quill and the parchment and set them somewhere Minerva couldn't see. He turned back around to her and held out a paper with her name along the top. She eagerly took it from him before shaking his hand. He smiled down back at the happy girl.

"Congratulation Miss McGonagall. You are now a registered animagus."


	9. Defiant

She didn't care what her father said about Scorpius. She wouldn't listen to him, not now, not ever.

She was in love - the absolutely, head over heels in love, kind of love. Scorpius wasn't anything like his own father, not at all. Her dad could gripe and complain about how Weasleys did not mix or associate with Malfoys, let alone _love_ them, but she would just ignore him.

Rose loved Scorpius, and he loved her too. Nothing could change that, and nothing, not even her own father, could stand in their way. They would be together, no matter what.


End file.
